100 Theme Writing Challenge
by NeonFlower
Summary: 100 themes. Both containing Pokémon and Corpse Party alike. Stories will be short.
1. Introduction

1. Introduction

Beginnings is the time of doing something new. Stepping into something that you've been dreaming of, or something that you could never see before.

Starting your journey to travel the world was a new beginning. New trainers would go to the Professor's lab to pick up their starter pokémon, a creature with amazing abilities.

Most often, these trainers were ten. They were too excited to start any later. They wanted to travel the world, meet new people, and form bonds with their pokémon.

Some trainers would start later, wanting to wait to experience the world so they could learn about the future.

In the end, these trainers could be the next Gym Leader, or even your new Champion.

And it all started with a pokéball.


	2. Complicated

2. Complicated

"Why aren't you telling me?"

"It's complicated okay!"

"What is so complicated about this? You love somebody don't you?"

"Yes, but... I just... Ugh!" He threw his hands up into the air, starting to walk off.

"Wait a minute! Just don't walk off like that! Tsukasa! Get back here! We need to discuss this!" She yelled at him, running after him.

"What is there to discuss?! I can easily drop the subject!" He turned to her, his voice turning harsh.

"You just can't drop the subject! You came to me for help, so I'm helping you!" She retorted, glaring at him.

"Yes, because yelling at each other is the perfect way to help my problem!"

"Well, you started it!" She snarled, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Yui, I know you really want to know, but please, just let it go," He pleaded, and she glared at him.

"I'm not going to let this go," She hissed.

"Yui, please just drop it already," He was practically begging the smaller woman now.

"No! It's clear that you came to me about your love problems, so tell me what is bothering you so much- Mhph!"

She was cut off quickly when he lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers. Before she had time to react, he pulled away, a heavy blush on his face.

"Now do you see why everything is so complicated?" 


	3. Making History

3. Making History

After six hours and forty-five minutes of tough battling, both were down to their last pokémon Pikachu versus Dragonite.

With one last powerful Thunder attack, the dragon-type pokémon fell to the ground, dust clouds pluming up. Pikachu was still standing, panting heavily as blood and dirt clumped his golden fur.

"The challenger has won the match! The challenger has won the match! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the new Pokémon Master!" The announcer yelled through the microphone as the entire stadium roared with excitement, having to be present for this moment in battling history.

Ash Ketchum was also tired, having to stand up for the past six hours while strategically leading his pok mon to victory. But, it was all worth it in the end. His life long dream had been won.

"Ash! Ash!" A voice called out to him, and he turned only to be met with a tight embrace as his girlfriend, Misty, lunged into his arms. He held her tightly, laughing as she cried tears of joy. Pikachu limped up to his trainer, his best friend, and the older teenager picked him up, holding him closely as Misty hugged him again.

"You did it, Ash. You really did it," Misty whispered to him, fighting back sobs. He smiled proudly.

"We all did it,"


	4. Rivarly

4. Rivalry

Ash Ketchum was one to take something simple and turn it into something life changing.

He had an intense passion for pokémon battling. And he was quite good at the sport, being able to take down the strongest opponents with a Pikachu.

But then, there were his rivals. People that would give him an incredibly hard time as they battled him, and often, beat him. He would take this defeat to heart, and train harder.

There were two people that he continued to see as rivals as an adult.

The first one was Paul Shinji. Paul was one of Ash's toughest opponents in battle, having pokémon that were tougher and at a higher level. But Paul was mean in his young age, treating his pokémon poorly. Ash took this to his advantage. He saw all of his pok mon as friends, as living beings that should be treated the same way as humans.

Paul lacked this. And that was how Ash was able to beat him during his travels in the Sinnoh region.

The other person that Ash struggled to overcome, was Gary Oak. Gary was a childhood friend of Ash's, and as they grew, they wanted to be the very best. And no matter what Ash would do, Gary was always a step ahead of him.

Even when Ash was able to defeat him, he still felt as if he hadn't beat him.

As adults, their rivalry slowly dwindled. But that didn't mean they still didn't fight. Nowadays, they fight about almost every single thing if it had to do with their over-inflated ego.

Because Rivalries never died down.


	5. Unbreakable

5. Unbreakable

She knew that her best friend loved the prince charming of class 2-9. And, she knew that he loved her back. The way they looked at each other, it was undeniable that there was a spark of love between the two.

But that didn't mean she was happy.

She knew in her pain-ridden heart that she could never confess to her best friend.

She would hug her, she would kiss her, she would marry her.

But she knew that she couldn't have any of that.

But that didn't mean Seiko was selfish. She would be happy, if her Naomi was happy.

Even if her shattering heart wasn't.

But, in the end, she would never give in. She would never let her heart completely break.

Her heart was unbreakable. And it would stay like that. 


	6. Obsession

6. Obsession

Yuuya Kizami was a man with many faces. He had a cool and collected personality to those who were classmates. He was known to be more mature than his other male classmates.

But, under this disguise laid a monster. Unleashed into the blood covered walls, Yuuya was free. Nothing was going to stop his lust for blood.

For death.

He was obsessed with the screams his victims would make, furthering his thirst.

He was not human anymore. He was heartless, having no sympathy for his victims, or those that had fallen in the school.

He found death fascinating.

Not even his 'best friend' could break him of his blood lust.

Not even the little girl he chased like a wolf to it's prey.

But alas,

His obsession with death was his ultimate demise. 


	7. Eternity

7. Eternity

Heavenly Host Elementary was cursed.

The alternate dimension held dark secret after dark secret.

Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl who died trying to protect her mother, was at the core of this school.

Ruling it with an iron fist.

She had many cruel tricks up her sleeve.

She would kill many.

And those killed would get vengeful for their death.

Because they felt the pain.

The very pain they felt the moment they died.

And the worst part is...

They feel that pain for all eternity.

There is no heaven here.

Only hell. 


	8. Gateway

8. Gateway

Clemont only watched as his little sister and the girl of his dreams played with the pok mon in the river.

He didn't know how to fight these feelings. Ever since Serena had welcomed herself into their group, he had fallen head over heels for her.

He never believed in the phrase 'Love at first sight'. It was just in his scientific view. He was all about technology and science, never emotions.

But now, he was starting to believe it was true.

However, Serena had eyes for the other male of the group, Ash Ketchum. But, she would never betray his and Misty's relationship. As much as she wanted to believe that someday he would be single, Ash and Misty were inseparable by any means.

She never had eyes on for him though.

His little sister, who was always asking female strangers to take their hand in marriage for her brother, never asked Serena.

Maybe, he would've liked her to do just that. So at least, he knew Serena would look at him in a different light.

But the chances of that were low.

So, he would have to take it another way.

How he would do it? He wouldn't know.

Whatever he would come up with, though, he hoped that it would open the gateway to her heart. 


	9. Death

9. Death

Death was something no living being could avoid. Many had believed that there existed spells and magical objects that could make oneself immortal.

But nobody wants to live forever.

In Heavenly Host however,

Death was everywhere.

Many lives had been taken. All of them brought to an end too soon. It would range from grade schoolers to young teachers. All of them, having met their demise too early.

Some were fully aware of their death, feeling the agony they felt each and every moment they walked the hallways, having no sense of direction, so purpose.

Others, would be put under a trance-like state, not aware that they were truly dead. They would continue their search for loved ones and lost classmates in the halls in a repeated cycle.

At the core of the school, three children controlled it's spaces, and one was the conductor.

She gave no mercy to her victims.

All of them either dying of starvation or dehydration, because she had no interest in them anymore.

Or they died in her hands, snipped away with the blood-covered scissors she always carried.

No matter what the situation, they could never escape it.

No one can escape death. 


	10. Opportunities

10. Opportunities

She could only help but wonder how many times he would glance at her when the teacher was in the middle of a lesson.

He must have been bored, it was very odd of him to completely zone out a lesson to stare at her.

Even with one of her eyes covered over, she could still tell he was taking peeks at her. He seemed incredibly antsy, tapping the end of his pencil gently on his notebook.

He was becoming obvious too.

But, she liked how flustered he was getting. She wasn't even trying to fire him up, she couldn't help but feel heated as well.

To their luck, the teacher was too busy giving off his lesson to notice that his students had their minds in other places.

Other classmates couldn't tell either. They must be really good at hiding their growing blushes.

When class was over, he raced out of the room before anybody could stop him. She shook her head before rising herself, hoping to catch him in the hallway.

She caught him at his locker, the locker door blocking her view of him.

"You were becoming very obvious back there," She started, and he jumped, hoping to not catch her of all people to start a conversation.

"R-Really?" He stuttered, shutting the locker door, a very faint blush on his face.

"Mmm, yes," She hummed, coming closer. His blush only grew hotter.

She decided she would tease him. The day was almost over, one more class to sit through.

"However," She whispered in his ear.

"We'll have plenty of opportunities after school, Satoshi," She moved away, smirking as she started to walk off.

"Dammit Naomi!" 


	11. 33 Percent

11. 33%

The day was slow.

25%

School was boring, and was becoming more of a hassle.

26%

He wanted to visit her everyday.

27%

But she was in another city over. School made it hard for them to contact each other.

28%

She was saving him from his despair. She always would be.

29%

So, when they did visit each other, they wasted no time to catch up on each other's lives.

30%

He was gentle with her, she was gentle with him.

31%

Their kisses were always loving. Their embraces a blissful warmth.

32%

When they had to seperate, he hated it. She didn't like it either.

33% ...

Sakutaro decided he would call her today. Mayu was always out of school in the afternoons. 


	12. Dead Wrong

12. Dead Wrong

They fought. A lot.

All of their friends knew the fighting wasn't serious. They would argue over the stupidest things for the day, and then make up an hour later.

It was always like this.

Some wondered how the two possibly loved each other. Others say that this was how they showed their affection.

Sometimes, the arguements would get heated. And, more times than not, poor Pikachu would have to step in to stop them from ripping each other's throats out.

Today was no different.

Misty just wanted to prove that she would pummel her boyfriend into the ground with just water-types.

But Ash was dead set he could still beat her, he had grass-types and Pikachu to aid him.

Unfortunately, his best friend wasn't all that loyal to him when it came to the redhead. Pikachu would refuse to battle her no matter what the situation was.

But Misty had tricks up her sleeve. She wasn't the top Gym Leader of her region for nothing.

She could easily beat him with what she had planned.

Just so she could prove that he was dead wrong. 


	13. Running Away

13. Running Away

Misty wanted to get as far away as she could.

She was done with her sisters treatment towards her. She felt neglected, abused from their venomous words.

She hated the fact that they were her guardians. She missed her parents. So much.

But nothing could bring them back.

So, she ran off to live on her own, vowing that she wouldn't come back till she was top of her league. To prove to her sisters that she could really do something in life other than being the runt of the family.

That was until she met a boy. A dumb boy, but a boy with a good vice. She saw something she had never seen before. He treated pokémon as if they were his friends, even if they were caught mere minutes ago.

She felt a tingling in her stomach.

No, she possibly couldn't crush on this kid.

But alas, she couldn't help but admit it to herself. She needed to follow this kid, to learn more about him. So she came up with the excuse that he owed her a bike, since her previous one was completely obliterated.

Maybe, running away wasn't so bad after all.


	14. Judgement

14. Judgement

He wasn't one to judge people the minute he saw someone. He would judge them the more he got to know them.

And that's what many of his opponents didn't like about him.

Paul was a ruthless battler, never giving them a chance before his pokémon would take theirs out.

When he met Ash Ketchum and his posse, he was quick to think that these pitiful losers would go nowhere.

Boy, was he wrong.

Ash ended becoming his rival, gradually getting tougher and tougher as the year went on. Even if Paul was already strong, he couldn't believe how fast his rival was catching up to him.

By the time the Sinnoh League rolled around, Ash had beaten him by mere luck, or so he says. He would never admit that the raven-haired boy was indeed strong.

Yes,

Paul was never one to quickly judge people on sight.

But his blindness to kind hearted people cost him a league win.


	15. Seeking Solace

15. Seeking Solace

He wanted to find her desperately. He was finding himself start to lose it as each minute passed.

Mayu was saving him.

She couldn't die in these rotting hallways.

She depended on him too.

They would never admit that they liked each other. Both were very timid, her bright smile making his day all the more worth while.

But in her absence, he found solace in the many corpses that bathed the hallways and classrooms.

He found tranquility in them, even though others found it mortifying.

When he was exhausted and out of breath, he decided to recapture each picture he took within his phone.

Until he came across that corpse. It was unidentifiable anymore. It was nothing but a massive pile of flesh, organs, and blood.

He found solace in it the most, calling it beautiful.

Until he heard her voice.

That's when he knew why he was at peace. 


	16. Excuses

16. Excuses

"Excuses, excuses, excuses! You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"But I was so hungry... and they were just sitting out in the open like tha-"

"Doesn't mean you go and eat half the batch! Ash, I'm so ashamed of you!"

"Mist, please quit being so angry, you can easily make another batch right-"

"For your grubby little hands to eat that batch too! Ugh! I question why I married a snorlax!" She gave up, turning around.

"Now quit calling names. Let's not yell over spilt milk-"

"No! I want you to stay away from the next batch of cookies I make. If I see you even touch one, your going to regret every single minute of your life afterwards," She turned to him, holding the spoon covered in the batter.

"Is that a threat?" He rose an eyebrow.

"No, it's a promise," 


	17. Vengeance

17. Vengeance

They never meant to kill all of them.

They were under a terrible spell.

When in fact, they were innocent children. They were the holders of the school, keeping it's invisible barriers intact.

They weren't in their right minds. Sorrow and revenge clouded their thoughts. When in truth, they just wanted to help those that were transported into the dark hallways and rotting classrooms.

Yuki sought for her missing eye.

Tokiko sought for her missing head.

And Ryou sought for his organs.

All three just wanted to escape the pain.

But their killer, the girl in the red dress, was untouchable. Being the core of the school, they weren't powerful enough to go against her.

They wanted vengeance for their death. To get her back.

When in reality.

All four children were victims.

Just put under horrible thoughts of the school's curse. 


	18. Love

18. Love

He never, in a million years, think he would find that other half.

Yoshiki Kishinuma was a delinquent, meant to be termed a 'bad boy' and not care about his peers around him. He would smoke, he would fight.

When he was caught smoking by the gym teacher, he was very close to breaking the older man's nose.

Until she intervened, saying that the teacher needed to see the vice principal. With her good record as a student, the teacher believed her.

She snapped at him as well, saying he wasn't any better, and that he should at least try to excel in his studies.

He took her words to heart.

He abandoned his old days, he became somebody new.

But his mind was clouded with something else. That girl, the class representative of class 2-9 their junior year, was somebody he had fallen for. Over time, he was accepted into the small clique of friends she hanged out with, eventually becoming best friends with the prince charming of the class.

But he knew he would never be noticed by her. Her heart was focused at his best friend.

Until, they entered that haunted school. She was a mess, unable to hold it together herself, so he was the backbone for her, there to support her every step of the way.

He didn't do it because he was kind.

He was doing it because he loved her. He always would.

And he would stay with her even if those feelings weren't returned. 


	19. Tears

19. Tears

Ayumi would let the tears fall.

For the first week, she would cry herself to sleep. Letting the hot tears slip and merge into the fabric of her pillow.

Her classmates noticed how zoned out she was at school. This wasn't like their class rep. When they asked what was bothering her, she would always excuse herself that she was tired.

Her blonde classmate knew the truth though. But he would keep his distance from her, knowing she needed space.

As the months passed, she would only spill the salty water every few weeks, the horrible memories returning to haunt her.

But she had to move on. She couldn't let these memories drag her down.

Years later, she had grown up, even started a family.

But, in the back of her mind, those memories were still there.

She would never forget those that had fallen.

And when she wanted to cry, he would be there to console her, to let her spill those tears.

Because he understood her pain.

So it was okay for her to let those tears fall. 


	20. My Inspiration

20. My Inspiration

He was suffering a horrible artist block.

He didn't know what to draw. He had been at Cerulean Gym, sketching away the water-pokémon as they played in the pool.

But now, he had drawn all of them, studying them.

Setting the sketchbook down, he let out a deep sigh.

What to draw now?

"Tracey, sweetie? Is everything okay?" Daisy walked in, her long blonde hair up in a bun.

"Yeah, just an artist block," He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She frowned.

"I'm going to go out for a few hours, anything you need?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Nah. Have fun," He knew she was probably girl shopping, she did it often.

"Alright," She said her goodbyes and walked off.

He sat in silence, watching the water-types splash around.

Then it clicked. He would draw her. It had been awhile since he had sketched out a picture of a human.

Grabbing his sketchbook, he was quick at work.

She was his inspiration. And she didn't even realize it.


	21. Never Again

21. Never Again

"I told you you would regret it. Did you listen to me though? Of course not," She replied as she rubbed the cold aloe vira on his sunburnt back.

"Don't need to rub it in, Mist," He winced as she slathered the cold ointment on his red skin. Why didn't he wear a shirt today.

He was out training his pokémon; the hot, summer sun causing him to strip down to light wear, his shorts the only clothing he had worn.

The rest of his body was suffering a rather bad sunburn, even after his wife had told him to apply sun screen.

He never listened to her though. And more times than not, she was right.

Now he was paying the price, his body increasingly hot, biting back pain as she continued to rub his back with aloe vira. It was cold, but it felt oddly good.

"Now turn so I can do your arms," Misty ordered, he obliged.

He would never do this again.


	22. Online

22. Online

MasterKetchum has entered the chatroom. WaterQueen has entered the chatroom.

MasterKetchum: Plz don't be mad at me misty...

WaterQueen: Ur lucky I don't have a flying type to come ovr to Kalos & kick ur sorry ass.

MasterKetchum: Come on mist, don't be like that

WaterQueen: U aren't changing my mind, ketchum

Garytheking234 has entered the chatroom.

MasterKetchum: O shit

Garytheking234: eyyy

WaterQueen: gtfo away oak

Garytheking234: sheesh, so much hate here

WaterQueen: I'm having a personal convo here

Garytheking234: y the hell did u make it public then?

WaterQueen: Don't push ur luck, oak

MasterKetchum: gaiz plz. don't fight

WaterQueen: i'm not done with u either, ketchum

Garytheking234: ooo what ketchum do to the gf now

MasterKetchum: its none of your business

Garytheking234: o plz, inform me

MasterKetchum exited the chatroom.

WaterQueen: ugghh

WaterQueen exited the chatroom.

Garytheking234: dammit. better luck nxt time i guess

Garytheking234 exited the chatroom... 


	23. Failure

23. Failure

May had failed.

The biggest competition of the year, and she slipped up and failed miserably. And in front of a huge stadium no less.

She was sitting in the hallway outside, sobbing uncontrollably. She guessed her family would call up later on, saying that it wasn't her fault.

It was all her fault.

She let the tears continue to slide off her cheeks, ignoring the worried expressions of passerbys. Her Delcatty laid next to her form, the feline's ears back in sorrow.

Another few minutes passed. Nobody bothered to help her.

She must have been the biggest loser of the year.

Until he stepped in front of her. He frowned at her shivering form.

He leaned down to her level, brushing her bangs out of her face. She looked at him, her gleaming blue eyes gazing into his emerald ones.

"You did wonderfully out there. Even if you lost in the end. It doesn't matter about winning, you'll do better next time," He reassured her soft words. She was silent, her eyes widening. He smirked, rising back to his feet.

She blinked, watching as he walked away. She looked into her lap, pondering his words.

That was until she felt a red rose braided into her hair. 


	24. Rebirth

24. Rebirth

She laid on the cold tile floor.

Seiko felt a dull ache in her bones. But, the burning around her neck was no longer a bother.

Consciousness came back to her, she rose slowly. For months, she felt no heartbeat, no warmth in her body.

Now, she felt her heart beating. Her body warm even with the chill in the air.

There was no smell of blood, no creaking of rotting wood.

Silence no longer hung over her senses.

She let out a gasp when she recognized the room she was in.

Her classroom...

...In Kisagari Academy.

She wasn't dead.

She was alive.

She let out a breath, feeling tears swell as she took this information in.

Breathing never felt so good.

They were given a second chance.

Ayumi had brought them back.

They were reborn. 


End file.
